


take the plan, spin it sideways

by icedmachinery, icemachine



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Cyborg Patrol, Gen, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedmachinery/pseuds/icedmachinery, https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemachine/pseuds/icemachine
Summary: Keeg is always trapped, always held down & smothered by the lack of fondness between them, but this is different.They should've known this would happen.(Keeg,  inside Darren Jones' bottle.)
Relationships: Keeg Bovo & Larry Trainor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	take the plan, spin it sideways

Keeg is always trapped, always held down & smothered by the lack of fondness between them, but this is different -- this is  _ lonely.  _ This isn’t like being trapped within Larry; they have been extracted from him, cruel and bright-violent, and now they lack their core, their purpose. Keeg has known loneliness like it dug inside of them to make a curling home, a parasite feeding off a parasite, an eternal spinning coin — Larry has been ripped from them, they have been ripped from Larry, Larry has been ripped from them, stolen and hidden, and they are

so

_ so _

scared.

They are so scared. They are, often, both terrified and above terror; they are scared for Larry, they love him and their love burrows and roots in the ground, they do not want him to suffer, yet they suffer, yet they are above love and they are calm about love and Larry will never—

They are so scared. Forsythe’s eyes blacken demonic as he places their cage in front of Larry’s face—

_ Larry.  _ They are facing him now, they are looking and they are never looking, they can see him and he trembles and he can  _ sense  _ it — the fact that they have been extracted tumorous. Something about this knowledge makes Keeg flutter inside, something about being in his presence makes Keeg want to collapse in prayer to any being that will listen. They watch Larry’s chest rise and fall in a pattern that resembles the way they spark within this chamber; synchronicity even in separation. It is so full of love in a way that lacks the definition of it.

They move closer. They move closer. They move closer.

To take in the sight of Larry, to  _ truly look  _ \-- not like a sickly ancient being flushed at the sight of exposed wrists, but like they are seeing him for the first time again, experiencing his all freshly, falling into the new endearment over and over again, and it’s beautiful, it continues to be beautiful with every ghostlike second that passes through the earth’s plane, he is beautiful, beautiful beautiful and so on, like a mythological song, a melody that can rise any soul that has perished.

And they ask.

Keeg has never asked. It is pointless to ask  _ anything _ ; he will never follow through, he will never even parse the question, but it is on their fingertips as they bang against the window, as they beg him for help in the only way that they can.  _ Save me. Get me out of here. Bring me back to you. _

They stop banging and instead rest their hand against the glass, against Larry’s face, pretending that they are safe and they are touching him for  _ real,  _ his bandages the only barrier between them as they enter his body once again to be full and whole and holy. Forsythe places them on a table — behind him, blocking the path of vision — and continues the preparation of torment.

Keeg knows panic.

They also should've known this would happen. Yes, they had to rescue Vic, who is incredibly important, who is loved ultimately -- but this is the  _ ANT FARM,  _ and no one is ever kind at the Ant Farm, no one here knows mercy. Forsythe spends his entire life focusing on destroying them, on severing their bond, but nothing can ever separate them, there is nothing in the universe that could ever get Keeg to pry away from Larry.

Larry could leave them here. He has the right to. They never wanted this, but they wanted this. They didn’t want to ruin Larry’s life, but they always desired something  _ more — _ to ignite purpose like an airplane in the sky. Fate brought them together, destiny wrapped strung around both of their waists. Larry could leave them here and finally be free—

but he’s picking them up with gentleness, one of the only gentle beings to ever move within these walls,  _ oh Keeg cannot bear it, cannot control the thrumming— _

and he’s saying  _ you’re coming with me, pal,  _ and implying warmth, and Keeg just—

Keeg just—

Keeg can’t—

**Author's Note:**

> im so sad. kudos + comment if enjoyed please :)


End file.
